For various reasons, in particular for reasons of saving energy or protecting powered equipment, it is desirable to limit the current from a DC power supply.
In particular, aircrafts are known that are provided with a power bus for delivering alternating current (AC) power generated by the alternators of the aircraft to electromechanical actuators that may consume said power. A converter transforms the AC power into DC power, and it is appropriate to ensure that the power consumed by the actuators is limited in order to save power.
Various types of power limitation are known. In general, they rely on servo-control based on a model of the load to be powered. The servo-control seeks to limit the torque setpoint of the motor as a function of the speed of rotation of the motor, or else to limit the speed setpoint as a function of the torque of the motor, so as to limit the power it consumes.
Those methods present the drawback of depending on the load that is to be powered.